leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Faba/Manga
Pokémon Adventures Faba debuted in Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!". After an reported a group of people were rescued at sea, Faba and Wicke went down to meet the victims. There, they met , Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet. Faba revealed the three were taken to the Aether Paradise and offered to give a tour of the place. After learning the Akala Island Trial Captains were heading to Po Town to deal with Team Skull, Faba rushed to inform Lusamine of the situation, fearing Team Skull's downfall would ruin their plans. In PASM22, Faba led a group of Employees to Vast Poni Canyon. After arriving, Faba sent some Employees to capture Hapu, the newly appointed Kahuna of Poni Island, while he and the others headed to the Poni Altar. Faba was approached by Plumeria, who demanded that he tell her where Guzma was taken to after being kidnapped by . When Faba feigning ignorance, Plumeria revealed she had a that evolved from the Guzma received from the Aether Foundation. Faba tried to take Cosmoem by attacking Plumeria, but his was defeated by her . Immediately after, Faba was attacked by Moon and , a member of the International Police. Worried his plans could be jeopardized, Faba had the Employees with him battle Moon, Anabel, and Plumeria so he could sneak off while the others were distracted. In PASM24, Faba saw the Cosmoem fly out of Plumeria's hands and meet with Nebby, another Cosmoem. Faba pursued the Protostar Pokemon and concluded they were related to and , which he wanted to use to take over the Aether Foundation. Noticing that Moon, Anabel, and Plumeria had been following him, Faba and the Employees battled them. Faba promised to help Plumeria find Guzma if she helped him take over the Aether Foundation. In PASM25, after being cornered by Anabel, Gladion, Lillie, and Hapu, Faba was captured and taken to Poni Altar. While the others fought invading Ultra Beasts, confronted Faba, demanding that he return the island the Aether Foundation took from his deceased great-grandfather five years ago. Faba revealed the island had already been converted into Aether Paradise, so Sun wouldn't be able to buy back the island even if he collected the proper amount of money. Afterward, Sun was pulled into a wormhole by a that appeared from a wormhole. In PASM26, it was revealed that Faba managed to escape after being freed by an Employee. Six months later, he had successfully taken over the Aether Foundation, running it like a dictatorship. In PASM31, Faba was informed by an Employee that Lusamine had returned to Alola after heading into Ultra Space. Worried that Lusamine may have successfully captured Necrozma, Faba requested Plumeria help him fight her. Later, Moon was captured by Faba, taken to Aether Paradise, and locked in a cell. Hoping to stop Lillie and her family from feeling happiness ever again, Faba sent Plumeria to Mount Lanakila disguised as Moon and had her try and assassinate Lusamine. As he watched Plumeria's attack from his lab, Faba was approached by Gladion, who told him that his plans were over. Pokémon is Faba's first known Pokémon. It was first used to threaten an for not calling Faba by his proper title of Branch Chief. Later at Vast Poni Canyon, it was used to torture Plumeria in order to have her release the in her possession, only to be defeated by Plumeria's . None of Hypno's moves are known.}} is Faba's second known Pokémon. It was first used to escape from and and escape to the Poni Altar. None of Claydol's moves are known.}} is Faba's third known Pokémon. It was first used to attack from , , and Plumeria in order to prevent them from following after him to the Poni Altar. None of Bruxish's moves are known.}}